The Last Blind Date?
by MyrMyr
Summary: Sanosuke Megumi make Kaoru and Kenshin go on a blind date. KK have never met but their matchmakers think they'll be a perfect couple! Another chapter up, ch 7!
1. Poor Poor Kenshin!

~Blind Date~  
  
Summary: Sanosuke and Megumi make Kenshin to go on a blind date. They also make Kaoru to go on a blind date. (K+K have never met) When they try to escape, they're caught and then are kept as hostages. (What nice hostesses)  
  
disclaimer: Me: I own THE WHOLE WORLD but not Rurouni Kenshin. What kind of person am I... not owning RK.......... audience: A DORK! Me: shut up. I know that.  
  
I'm just starting out a new fic since I'm never good with finishing my other ones. Oops. Me bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come ON Kenshin! Don't be a baby! LET. GO. OF. THE. POLE." Sanosuke said, grunting, trying to make Kenshin let go of the pole. Even if he was strong, he still had trouble trying to make the red-haired rurouni loose his grip.  
  
"Sanosuke, please! I'm begging you. Dooon't maaake meee gooo!!!!" Kenshin pleaded for his life. All of his other blind dates went horrible.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Come here, SWEEEETTTTIIIEEEE!!!!!" A plump 60 year old woman with wrinkles, running after Kenshin. "I want to give you some more KISSES!" Bright red lipstick was smeared all over the poor man running for his life. 'She can RUN for an old lady.'  
  
"Come Heeeeeerrrrrreeeee!!!" She almost caught up to him. "LEEEEAAAVVVEEE MMEEEE AAALLLONNNNEE!!! PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE!!!" He begged.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"It be that bad. Remember that sunny person?" Sanosuke asked while taking a rest from all of that pulling.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"And THIS is a Butterfly Jump. (Grunt)" A woman wrestler with blond hair and clear blue eyes (and lots of muscles) was showing a demonstration of her wrestling tricks on Kenshin. "Oh ya, this is a headlock."  
  
After that, Kenshin fell to the floor and couldn't move because he was bruised in every part of his body. "T-that was great. How about we go now?" he squeaked as he saw her punching her other hand.  
  
"And my absolute favorite one is the Body Slam...." She had an evil look with lightning flashing in the black background.  
  
"(Gulp) Help me Kami-sama...."  
  
He was in the hospital with bandages all over his body for two weeks. Poor poor Kenshin.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
As they both remembered that, they both sweat dropped (anime style). "Never mind. Think about that Sakura girl. She wasn't that bad. Now was she?" They both remembered her....  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Let the games begin..." A beautiful light headed brunette was holding a long whip in her hands.  
  
Kenshin ran for his life.  
  
*end of flasback*  
  
"Come on Kenshin. This one will be different. Better! I swear. Now come on. NOW!" Sanosuke was getting tired of it all. He thinks he has found a the perfect woman for Kenshin with the help of Megumi. He wanted to pay back Kenshin for making him meet Megumi.  
  
"-sigh- Okay. I'll go. -sigh-" Kenshin finally let his grip go of the pole and followed Sanosuke through the streets of Tokyo.  
  
'Good. I'm not letting this one go. She has to be the one for Kenshin.' Sanosuke grinned inwardly at his plan.  
  
A/N Well...? What do you think? Send me a review!  
  
I think this fic will only be 2 or even 3 short chaps long..... My head can't take any more. I think. 


	2. One Sweet Jaguar

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own RK. That stinks. Warning: The first chappie was really weird. I'll try to fix it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sanosuke. Have you even seen this girl before?" Kenshin was dragging himself behind his friend. He had butterflies in his stomach for this blind date.  
  
"Hmm. I swear that it was here." whispering to himself trying to find his way. "Uh, ya. Sure. Very crunchy." Sanosuke just trudged on. "Come on Kenshin or else we'll be late. (Mumble) Didn't we just pass this tree? Hmm..."  
  
(Kenshin falls anime style) "We're lost. Why me?" Sanosuke didn't hear this comment because he was deep in thought.  
  
'I can't believe I got stuck into doing this again.' Kenshin always hoped to find the woman of his dreams and settle down. He only hoped that he would find her in this date.  
  
"Oh. OH! We're here." Sanosuke stood in front of a gas station with his arms stretched out to make his point. The gas station was very old. Half the place without light and a mess. (A/N just pretend it's a gas station that is never going into business again. Help?)  
  
"THIS is where I'm going to have a date?" Kenshin asked not believing in what he was seeing in front of him. "No, stupid. This is a rendezvous spot. Megumi's coming to pick us up. Now put this on." He handed a bandana to Kenshin to cover his eyes up.  
  
Kenshin cast a wary look towards the taller man. "Hey, trust me. If you don't, you'll ruin the surprise. Really, have I ever steered you wrong? Ever?"  
  
Only silence was heard from Kenshin with a few cricket chirps in the background. "Uh, don't answer that!" Sanosuke sweat dropped as he saw Kenshin giving him an evil face saying, 'If anything bad happens... just run.'  
  
A car was heard coming from down the street towards them. A fancy black jaguar stopped right in front of the two men. 'One tall stupid strong man, the other a petite red haired man with a bandana. Lucky me.' Megumi rolled down her window and signaled to hop in. (A/N I wanted to say that about Sanosuke. Ignore these comments. I'm just a silly idiot. ^-^o)  
  
Sanosuke threw Kenshin into the backseat threw the window. Not bothering to open the door. He opened the door for himself and seated next to the knocked out Kenshin.  
  
A woman was in the front seat sitting next to Megumi and she too was blind folded. But so were her wrists and her ankles. "She threw a fit so I had to. She accused me of kidnaping poor innocent victims and forcing them to go on a blind date. That is just hard to believe, isn't it?" She had a smirk played out on her face as she drove to their destination.  
  
It was more like the 2 innocent people's doom. (Kenshin and the woman who is tied up.)  
  
Those poor, poor people. 


	3. Dinner and Only ONE Bed?

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. *sobs silently* Warning: There is none except this is quite bad. *sobs silently again*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megumi and Sanosuke finally reached the empty cabin in the countryside. They had driven miles on end just to reach a secluded place from the busy city of Tokyo. (A/N I needed somewhere it's quiet and peaceful. And they are locked in. Mwahaha.)  
  
They dragged their poor victims up the gravel road and opened the door to only push them in. They landed in a heap on the floor as the door was closed and they heard several 'Clangs' which were the locks being closed on the door.  
  
"Have fu-u-n!" said Megumi as she gave her infamous laugh, while walking away from the locked cabin. "Don't tire her out too much, Kenshin, if you know what I mean." He said, as he too walked away from them and joined Megumi. The car was heard driving away from them. They didn't want to be the only ones who weren't on a date.  
  
"Well... ahem... my name is Kenshin!" He said while giving out his hand for his date on the floor, as he was scratching his head because this was an awkward situation. Locked together in a LOCKED cabin with no way out. They were both still blushing from the comment that Sanosuke said to Kenshin.  
  
"And I'm Kaoru." She gave a smile to Kenshin as he lifted her up from the floor. 'Such a gentleman. I like him. ^-^' They both just stood there smiling at each other, with Kaoru's hand in Kenshin's. They both just stood there like that, not wanting to move away. (A/N So sweet!!!! Tiny bit of FLUFF!!!!)  
  
Kenshin saw the food behind Kaoru and led her to the table that was in the middle of the small room. It was a small table for two with only two candles emitting a soft yellow, beige light. That was the theme of the dinner, beige with a touch of white. There on the table was a bouquet of jasmine flowers, and Kenshin picked out a small branch of white jasmine flowers and placed it behind Kaoru's ear. (A/N Kenshin's soo romantic! And yes, they sit down and start eating. I'm too lazy to write it all out. And it's night time if I forgot to mention.)  
  
"Mmm. It's still warm. How did they do that?" It seemed like the ride took a couple hours."Hmm. I don't know." They were eating and enjoying each other's company and talked throughout the whole dinner about stuff like their lives, what they do, memories and secrets.  
  
~~~after dinner and talking and desert(good choc. cake + hot fudge + raspberries ^^)~~~  
  
"That was really good. I'll never be able to cook like that. *sigh* So what do you think we should do now? I think we should go to bed." They cleared up the table and found a small kitchen. "I have to agree. That was a great dinner."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked through another door which came to a bathroom. There they found their things already placed around. "I think they want us to live here." was Kenshin's astonished comment on everything.  
  
Then they found their bedroom where they were going to sleep. It was a very inclosed room with only one bed and one blanket. On the pillow there was a note:  
  
Hey Kenshin and Kaoru!  
  
Hope you enjoyed your dinner and found your stuff already placed in the bathroom. You'll be staying here until we feel like coming back, so get comfy in your new home. There's enough food to last a lifetime, don't worry. We might be cruel to lock you inside a mini house, but we're not THAT cruel. Or are we?  
  
Your Cruel Matchmakers, Sanosuke + Megumi  
  
P.S. There's only one bed, so enjoy yourselves!  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin looked at the note in horror, then at each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will K+K really have to sleep with each other in one bed?!?! Am I that cruel to make them?!?! Will K+K ever get revenge on their evil matchmakers?!?!?!  
  
And will I ever not be afraid of shots?!?! Never. Whenever I get close to one, I either start bawling like a baby or laugh hysterically for no good reason. I think that's just really weird.  
  
"SHOTS!!! AAAH!!! THE HORROR!!! THE HORROR!!!"  
  
Later. 


	4. Sleeping Together

Chapter 4  
  
disclaimer: I don't feel like doing this. ::sigh:: Really I don't. ::sirens in background:: OK, OK! I don't own it! I don't!  
  
Warning: Where did my Battousai go? Hmm. ::Battousai trying to run away from MyrMyr. Actually shaking with fear:: Oh, where are you? ::finds him and hugs him a lot:: Yay! On to the story, people! I'm feeling happy here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~* Re-Cap*~  
  
Then they found their bedroom where they were going to sleep. It was a very inclosed room with only one bed and one blanket. On the pillow there was a note:  
  
Hey Kenshin and Kaoru!  
  
Hope you enjoyed your dinner and found your stuff already placed in the bathroom. You'll be staying here until we feel like coming back, so get comfy in your new home. There's enough food to last a lifetime, don't worry. We might be cruel to lock you inside a mini house, but we're not THAT cruel. Or are we?  
  
Your Cruel Matchmakers, Sanosuke + Megumi  
  
P.S. There's only one bed, so enjoy yourselves!  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin looked at the note in horror, then at each other.  
  
~*Re-Cap*~  
  
They just stood there thinking of how to get out of this mess. Time seemed to slow down.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, you have the honor of sleeping on the bed. I'll be fine on the floor." Kenshin had such a warm smile that you couldn't just say no to, but Kaoru was different. She wouldn't give in. "No. Kenshin, There's enough space for the both of us." She said while pointing at the bed. "I won't take no as an answer. Either we both take the bed or I'LL take the floor." Kaoru said with her arms crossed and her eyes closed in defiance. "I won't break. I can take it so treat me as your equal. Humph." She waited to listen what Kenshin had to say.  
  
"...."  
  
"Kenshin? What do you have to say for yourself?" She opened her eyes. "Well?"  
  
"Orororororororo!" He was swirly eyed on the floor. He couldn't believe this Kaoru. "If-if you say so, Miss Kaoru...."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." She walked off into the bathroom while Kenshin got up from the floor. "Um. Don't worry, Kenshin. I don't bite." And closed the door behind her. Kenshin once again lay sprawled on the floor with swirls in his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
They both tentatively slipped into the bed, trying not to touch each other as much as possible. But that was quite impossible. He was a nervous wreck, laying on his side as stiff as a board. Kaoru was blushing madly, wishing she took back what she said before and mentally kill Sanosuke and Megumi for this.  
  
~*~  
  
'Okay. Carefully, carefully.' He tried to move slightly more to the left, away from Kaoru but unsuccessfully, brushing against her more than ever. 'I can't believe that I'm sleeping with such a beautiful woman. No! Not like that! Bad, don't think like that!' Kenshin blushed slightly from that thought.  
  
'I'm going to KILL them. LITERALLY kill them. I'll use weapons and torture them. Unless I if do something else...' Kenshin glanced at Kaoru and saw a menacing dark look on her face. That worried him a bit. If looks could kill, it would kill.  
  
"Um, Miss Kaoru...?" He asked nervously at what she thought about.  
  
"Hm? Yes, Kenshin. What is it?" Her expression changed as quick as lightning to innocent surprise. Kenshin couldn't believe it, and sweat- dropped anime style. "Ah, well. Nothing, never mind!" That caused her to pout cutely wondering why he didn't share what he was going to say. Kenshin absent-mindedly gazed at her for some time with a silly smile on his face, thinking in his head how cute she was doing that. Kaoru's eyes caught onto Kenshin's and stayed there.  
  
Blushed severely, they turned themselves to face away from one another but both their back touched. That sent shivers up their spine, feeling warmth from each other and both fell asleep.  
  
They did sleep comfortably. Ve-e-ry comfortably.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well, did you like it? I didn't... ::weeps:: I'm not good at all at doing fluffy stuff. ::weeps some more:: And I think there was a little bit of OCC in there. I'm not sure. How long should they stay there? Hmm.  
  
Yare, yare.  
  
Ps. I'll update soon! 


	5. Waking and Eating

Chapter 5  
  
disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, I would be ruler of the world.  
  
Warning: Um, ya. ::points finger:: To the Chapter!!!!  
  
~* Next Morning*~  
  
The morning light seeped in through the closed shades into the room.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were no longer on their sides of the bed but were a jumble together. [A/N ::squeals:: You'll love this scene. I did. Kawaii!!!!! ::squeals even more:: I need a life...]  
  
Kaoru woke up finding light blinding her eyes. It took a moment to realize where she was. She snuggled closer to where her 'pillow' was, which was hard and not as fluffy as a normal pillow. "Mm. Smells nice." She mumbled getting even closer to the warmth. It slowly rose up and down and she could hear it's heartbeat. Then a thought occurred, 'Are pillows supposed to be alive?' Her eyes opened in surprise. "Eek."  
  
Only a few inches away, she saw Kenshin's sleeping face. By her surprised squeak she let out, Kenshin also slowly woke up. His eyes fluttered opened taking in Kaoru who was right in front of him, looking at him in plain surprised horror. He let out a small smile. "Morning, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Um. Kenshin?" She nervously laughed as a heavy blush formed on her face. She didn't look directly at him but motioned with her head downwards. As Kenshin caught on, he blushed twice as hard than Kaoru.  
  
He took apart his arms away from Kaoru's waist, where they were laying protectively around her. Kaoru then slowly sat up, moving slightly away from Kenshin towards the foot of the bed. Kenshin sat against the head of the bed, and was looking away, still blushing at what happened.  
  
There they sat for some time in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Thinking in their own heads. Kaoru couldn't think of anything else since her brain has turned to complete mush but kept blushing every time she thought about 'it'. Kenshin on the other hand was mentally beating himself up.  
  
Five minutes passed of silence.  
  
"I'm... um... hungry.... Kenshin." She said as her head haphazardly came up with a somewhat lame excuse to escape the silence. They both escaped the room, going into the kitchen. The searched for food to make breakfast with.  
  
Then came a bad idea: "How about I cook up something for us to eat?" Kaoru's eyes sparkled, "I'll make something delicious! Like this American breakfast recipe that I learned from a friend. Oh, I can't wait!" She zoomed into the kitchen not even waiting for Kenshin's answer. "Yes....thank you?" He went to set up the table and thought why not take a short shower before it was done.  
  
When he stepped out of the shower, he could smell breakfast in the air. He sat down at the table and then looked at the food. It wasn't anything like food.  
  
"If you're wandering what it is, it's scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage. Enjoy!" She sat down on the other side and started nibbling on her toast. She was waiting for his reaction. Looking back at the plate, he took up a fork and started to pick at what he thought was the scrambled eggs, the mash of yellow. Taking a bite, he thought it was actually delicious until something crunched, and realized that there were bits of eggshell in it. The sausages, okay except it smelled really funky. The toast was mostly burnt.  
  
"So-o, did you like it? I worked really hard to get it right." Not wanting to hurt her feelings, he nodded yes as he was trying to wash it down with a drink. "Great! I'll cook again for lunch today! I'll make my favorite dish! I know you'll love it!" She grabbed the dishes from the table and started doing the dishes, while humming to herself happily, thinking about preparing lunch.  
  
Kenshin escaped to the bathroom, brushing his teeth clean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay. I'll try to update real soon, but it's quite impossible to do so at my house. So hang in there and no more rabid squirrels with shrouded minds on taking over the world. Please, no more. I have a ton of them in my garage. I'm giving them away for free!!!! Free Rabid Squirrels!!! Free!!! 


	6. Burning Luv or food?

Chapter 6  
  
disclaimer: No ownie RK. Wish I did. ::sigh:: but at least I get to torture them. ::smiles evilly:: Yes!  
  
Warning: Blah blah blah. Yup I know, my fluff and updation stinks. Read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru was cooking up her lunch when Kenshin came in through the door. He was watching silently trying to see what was being prepared. "Miss Kaoru, do you need any help?" He picked the knife and started to chop the carrots and potatoes lying on the counter uncut. She wasn't really paying attention, and then bumped into him. "AAH!" Her heart was beating hard. She calmed herself, "Don't SCARE me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack." She waved her big knife in her hand, making Kenshin scared to death, trying to avoid the knife and being cut up into little pieces. "Ah, Miss Kaoru, the knife, please! The knife!"  
  
Behind her he saw something starting to burn. Black smoke came up from the pan on the flame. Then it burst into flames. BIG flames. Kaoru stopped waving the knife around and smelled the air.  
  
"Do you smell something funny, Kenshin?" She turned around, "AAH! The lunch! It's gone. Do something Kenshin! Save it!"  
  
Kenshin grabbed what he saw, a vase full of flowers. Threw them to Kaoru, who caught it in a heap on the floor in surprise, and watched as he drowned the flames in water. The food sizzled in the pan. They both looked into the pan. Kenshin took a fork and poked at it, but it was all burnt.  
  
"Now, what do we do?" She frowned. She started cleaning up the mess.  
  
"How about I cook you something? You just relax and enjoy yourself. Go on, Miss Kaoru." He pushed her out of the kitchen with his rurouni smile on his face. "Wait- Kenshin. But, but. Oh, fine." She left him in the kitchen.  
  
~*half an hour later*~  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru poked her head through the doorway. 'Mm. Whatever Kenshin's cooking, it smells really good.' "Could I help?" Kenshin turned around and nodded, pointing at the potatoes laying on the counter. "Sure, Miss Kaoru. Cut them into little strips so we can fry them."  
  
"Um. Thanks for offering to cook. I was never the one to cook. You don't want to know what happened when I worked in a restaurant as a part-time job. It was awful." She giggled as she remembered the mayhem with the customers and lay off by the manager. She was relived when he said that she didn't have to cook anymore but be a waitress. And he said that he strongly suggested it. She was always flustered in the kitchens trying to remember what stuff she was supposed to use.  
  
Kenshin glanced back to how Kaoru was doing. He slipped his arms around hers and started showing her how to chop faster with his hands covering hers. She was still in her dreamworld and shivered back into reality when she felt hot breath on her neck.  
  
"Here Miss Kaoru, this is how you chop." His voice trailed into her ears. They stayed some time like that. Kenshin finally tentatively slipped away from Kaoru, bowing his head, with his fiery bangs trying to hide his blushing red hot face. Kaoru was blushing equally as hard as Kenshin but continued chopping the way Kenshin taught her.  
  
'Eee! He hugged me. Eee! I just about love him now.' Kaoru was celebrating in her head for the cute moment. Kenshin was too. Though he didn't mean for it, he just did it without thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
They joked and laughed throughout the lunch that Kenshin made and enjoyed each other's presence. Well, flirted was more like it.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N Hey Again! Review and send me an idea on how to take revenge on Sano and Meg. Ps. This was such a short chappie, I'll try to make the next longer. Oopsie me. ^-^; 


	7. Flying Pistachios and Cards

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was an authoress who owned Rurouni Kenshin called MyrMyr. She was supreme ruler of earth and all of its anime. The end. ::claps hands. Tears in eyes:: That was such a beautiful story. Wish it was true. ^-^  
  
Warning: What? There's no warning. Well, maybe if you count that the world is coming to an end, but that's not important. Read my fic. Just read it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kenshin, what do you wanna do now?"  
  
"I don't know Miss Kaoru. I mean it's a beautiful day outside but were are here inside now. Can't get out, now can we?"  
  
There was a short silence regarding their situation. Kaoru was laying on her back on the carpet reading a magazine she found somewhere. Kenshin was sitting in a chair eating pistachio and absent-mindedly throwing the shells behind him, which kept hitting Kaoru on the head. This kept on for a couple of minutes.  
  
She then placed the magazine on her head in boredom at doing nothing and trying to get some protection from the bombarding shells.  
  
"Kenshin! I'm bored." She whined at him. Kenshin just kept eating and throwing stuff behind. "Arg!" Finally growing frustrated, she chucked the magazine and it hit Kenshin square in the head. A big lump formed.  
  
She laughed at him rubbing his head and whimpering at. "Aww. Poor Kenshin. Ha, ha."  
  
They just stayed there like that looking at each other, until they blushed and looked away in the other direction.  
  
'Man, but I don't know what else to say to her. It's just that today, there's nothing to do.'  
  
He looked at the ceiling, noticing how white it was. Kaoru was looking at Kenshin at the corner of her eye. 'I don't know what to do now. I'm bored.'  
  
"Hey, Kenshin-" "Hey, Miss Kaoru-"  
  
They both challenged each other, "-want to play . . . War?" They both held out a pack of cards with a smirk played out on their faces. "Let's duel!"  
  
They argued on which card set they'd use, because they both thought that theirs was the best. "We'll use my deck, Kenshin, because they're still in good shape. NO creases, whatsoever." She shuffled her deck in a flashy way. "No, Miss Kaoru. Let us use mine. They also have no creases, except mine are in mint condition. Haven't used them yet." He took them out and started to shuffle them, and also making them twist and turn on his fingertips with such ease and grace.  
  
Kaoru's mouth went wide open at the skill Kenshin had over doing those stunts. She thought that she was the best at shuffling and she was. Except, Kenshin was better than her.  
  
"Fine." She closed her mouth and pouted, "We'll use yours."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were seated on the floor facing each other and playing cards in the space in between them on the ground.  
  
"AW. I beat your King! Kenshin, gimme it now! I won it fair and square."  
  
They had played ten games in a row, and each had won equally five each, so this was their tiebreaker. Whoever wins this round, wins the game. And the loser has to do whatever the winner dares them to do.  
  
"Fine Miss Kaoru but now see that I have YOUR queen."  
  
"What!? That's no fair! How many kings DO you have? You can't have all of them . . . I know: YOU CHEATED!"  
  
"I did not, but I had all of them by fate."  
  
"Did not. You must have done something to your cards, Kenshin!"  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Too."  
  
"Not."  
  
"YES, and I'll prove it!" So Kaoru launched herself at Kenshin so she could see his cards in his hand. "Mou, Kenshin, let me see." But Kenshin kept his arm out of reach.  
  
"Ah, they're my cards. Ms. Kaoru!" They kept wrestling, while Kaoru was trying to see Kenshin's hand and Kenshin desperately trying to let her from them, the cards.  
  
"Fine, be that way. But I know that you somehow are cheating." She stopped trying to get the cards and sat up. Looking down, she could see Kenshin laying down on the floor, with her sitting on top of him. "Gaah!" She literally jumped off and sat a couple feet away. There was silence as they were in an awkward position once again, and both were blushing madly with Kaoru patting her beating heart.  
  
"Let's . . . (ahem) see who won this game and has to dare the other person." Kenshin sat up and looked at the cards that were sprawled all over the floor due to them. He blushed at the thought at what happened then.  
  
"Well," He looked up and said, " . . . it's . . . "  
  
~*~ Outside*~  
  
"Did you get it? That was hilarious. Never knew that he had it in him. Wow. He's got guts." He scratched his head in disbelief.  
  
"Of course I did, you numbskull. I can't exactly trust someone like you to hold the camera, now can I? You'd just break it."  
  
"Fine, fine. But this is gonna be some great blackmail."  
  
-To be Continued  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, that's another end of another chapter. Wow, it's been a long time since I updated but that's okay. Well, maybe not really.  
  
Anywayz, I hope you liked it and ya, that was some sucky cliffhanger there. I actually don't know who's gonna be the winner. ::smiles:: It's gonna get interesting. And I bet you can figure out who those people were since it isn't that hard to figure out. AND if anyone has a suggestion on how to get revenge on Sano+Meg, just review and tell me.  
  
JA NE!  
  
MyrMyr  
  
PS. If you see any spelling or grammatical errors, it's not my fault. I checked spelling and grammar on the computer at least sever times and it keeps saying that Kenshin is spelled as Denshin: informal stupid or densely packed. I don't think that's right. 


End file.
